


Poem of silence

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: lof点梗：且来花里听笙歌HP paro＋灵魂伴侣迦周有r18 肢体残缺内容对，我的怪癖集结





	1. Chapter 1

或许一个音符，可以换来数不清的眼泪。它们从你出生，就已经在岁月河流里流淌，只待那个爱你的人出现，满天的星都在祝福你们。

“呃……魔药学什么时候可以像魁地奇一样浪漫，”马嘶挠了挠头发，咣当一声趴在课桌上，眼睛没精打采地往上瞟着，“我说，级长，你今天没有带假肢？”

红色的滚金边袖口在坩埚上扇了扇，魔杖挥舞着把药材小心地拨弄进去，药汤应声变色。“今天又没有魁地奇课，”阿周那瞧了一眼好友失落的神色，“但是有星象课啊。”听到这三个字，红头发的男孩忽然来了兴致，他咣当一声坐起身来，斯内普翘起手指骚了骚耳朵，恶狠狠地盯着马嘶为格兰芬多再扣十分。

阿周那无奈地耸了耸肩，即使斯莱特林的老师都喜欢他，也无法阻止好友惹怒斯内普教授。马嘶正被同院好友责备，咧着嘴陪笑，教室另一边忽然有个斯莱特林拍拍袍子施施然站起身，愤怒的格兰芬多们转而一致对外，盯着明显是来嘚瑟的斯莱特林，他们认为自己可以用尖锐的语言将敌人伤得体无完肤——但这些明显对于迦尔纳来讲没什么用，白头发的英俊巫师轻巧地倚在僵直地搅拌坩埚的格兰芬多级长桌边，风度翩翩。他今天系了一条纤细的领带，细白的手指玩弄着丝带，女孩们不得不承认，斯莱特林也会有无可挑剔的性感男孩子。

格兰芬多们看到身边女孩子们的神情，只好偃旗息鼓，蔫头耷脑地转身回去面对坩埚和斯内普。迦尔纳欠身搅拌了几下弟弟的坩埚，摇了摇头说：“还差一点。”“差什么，单子上的药都加进去了。”迦尔纳又摇头，金色的耳环晃了晃。

“不过，你依旧会是最高分。”迦尔纳悄悄地瞄了一眼斯内普，教授正用手指捻自己的油头。如果说能够与霍格沃茨学院中四处游荡的灵魂体们生前的故事相媲美的，就是斯内普居然会对格兰芬多学生青眼有加这个事实了——阿周那落在宿舍的假肢，就是斯内普悉心为他制作的，同时为它冠以“只配得上最有野心的天才”的名号。

阿周那抬起头刚要驳斥他，就被突然袭来的吻堵住了话头。然而马嘶撤掉支在下巴上的手，习以为常地往坩埚里丢了一颗苦艾。谁不知道呢，斯莱特林院的哥哥正在努力追求格兰芬多院的弟弟，虽然斯内普的眼神巴不得剜掉这俩人，但是有时候特权很管用。

“离我远点！”阿周那怒气冲冲地回头冲亦步亦趋地跟着他的迦尔纳大吼，然而只有一条胳膊的他只能用仅剩的手抱着书，没有余力再去卷起袖子在人来人往的走廊上跟哥哥打一架。

“说真的，阿周那，”迦尔纳拽了拽格兰芬多空荡荡的袖管，“何不今晚和我共进晚餐？我可以用斯莱特林的魔法给你最浪漫的。”

“我，不，需，要。迦尔纳，想清楚，我说过我不喜欢你。另外，”阿周那指了指迦尔纳的手腕，那上面刻着从出生那一刻就注定了的灵魂印记，“你的灵魂伴侣怎么就那么肯定是我？学院里多的是愿意向你表白的女生，哦对，看你的性取向大概男生向你表白的会更多，你站在餐厅里随便说点什么，就有人哭着喊着说‘I love you’.”

迦尔纳怔愣地停下脚步，他无可辩驳。他的手腕上那个鲜红的字母A，虽然一生都不会更改，但是他其实也说不清楚它属于谁。

窗户扑棱棱地晃，迦尔纳惊讶地看到自己的猫头鹰急火火地在窗外，爪子里握着挺长的包裹，至少对于猫头鹰来讲，它能一路带给主人已经是超越它的生理极限了。迦尔纳赶忙拉开窗子，猫头鹰跌进来，包裹也应声落地。

阿周那好整以暇地站在猫头鹰和满地狼藉旁边，飞天扫帚上浮夸的装饰好像堵住了他的嗓子，叫他张了张嘴什么也说不出来，因而他也放弃了，稍微往聚拢起来的人群边移了移。最新版的飞行扫帚，在走廊里引起不大不小的骚动，艳羡、向往皆有，也有懂行的，说扫帚柄上的金字质地不平常，不知道是哪路的魔法师才能做到。

但这些迦尔纳全不在乎，他的眼睛里满满当当的，都是弟弟悄悄地离开人群的、瘦削的背影，袖管空荡荡地，铡刀似的断了所有线索与无用的希冀。

星象课上，格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和斯莱特林又聚首了，学生们零散地坐在巨大的魔法穹顶下，有的人是来听课、学习、写作业的，但更多的是心怀不轨或者图谋心上人的。毕竟星空的神秘与丰富的星座内涵足以作为表白的内容，以星象课教授变幻的星图作为背景也很浪漫。

迦尔纳斜倚在倾斜的阶梯上，耳环随着他说话摆来摆去：“如果可以与我共进晚餐……”“不要打扰我学习，哥哥。”阿周那义正言辞地拒绝了他，羽毛笔在羊皮纸上划出吱吱的细微声音，他的右手——如今是他的唯一常用手，被纸划得伤痕交错，疲惫地微微颤抖。

“Arjuna学长……”女孩紧张地捏着酒杯，眼皮上的化妆品急促地在灯光下闪烁，“你是否愿意陪我到大厅里去……”

马嘶好整以暇地站在西装革履的格兰芬多级长身边，咂摸着眼前这个漂亮的金发女孩。当然，他更好奇阿周那会做什么选择。

“哦，也许可以的。”阿周那闻声转过来，左手腕上保护灵魂印记的丝带被他整齐地收在礼服袖口里，“需要我拉着你的手吗？”说着，他摘了手套，意有所指地扫了一眼人群攒动的大厅，穹顶上的槲寄生勾缠着降落在舞池上方。

分明他们是笑着的，舞步随着乐曲翩翩如同蝴蝶，时不时地阿周那会贴心地为女孩举起胳膊，手掌稳当地托着女孩的指尖供她旋转，长裙渐次掀起海浪一样的波纹。他们分明是快乐的，但那快乐仅仅是单向的，女孩的快乐映在镜子上，映出另一个笑脸，她便以为面前站着另一个快活人。殊不知，镜子纤毫必现地为她做了一个人偶。

校长用手帕擦了擦嘴角，收敛笑意站起身来，举起双臂示意众人静下来：“我放在地窖里的那桶酒总是这么醉人，我都有点晕了。梅林的胡子啊，我年轻时总是最后一个醉倒的，”海格一脸‘我懂得’，点着头往嘴里叉了一块鸡腿，“霍格沃茨的圣诞节，年年都是一样的装饰，一样的舞会，一样的美丽。但我想，因为你们这些可爱的、将要成长为强大的巫师的孩子们，霍格沃茨永远充满生机。”长笛们兴奋地舒展了几下，应景地吹了几个尖锐跳跃的音符，整个乐团犹犹豫豫地开始演奏——这很明显没有到跳舞的环节，但是长笛既然开始了那他们也不能被人小瞧。

“喔，音乐家们，请稍候，”校长挠了挠头，“我还有话没说完——”

古老的门扉缓缓洞开，一个人影悄悄地走进大厅辉煌的灯光下站定。

“我们……有个新成员了，今年。”校长向走进来的人挥了挥手，“他通过了二年级的考试，可以直接入学。但是他还没有定下学院，因此我们要破例在圣诞夜叨扰分院帽了。”

“嗯……这很难办……也许是赫奇帕奇……但他像太阳，炙热……那么就格兰芬多吧，”闻言，格兰芬多的学生们雀跃地向新来的成员打招呼，不料分院帽忽然喊，“不对，不对！我几乎犯错了，他是一个斯莱特林……上帝少给你了一些东西，就像格兰芬多的那个孩子，我记得他，你们都需要……需要一些不太干净的调味料……”

这披上了华服的天才少年巫师慢慢地向苍老的校长和分院帽致意，随后一步一步地走向漂浮着烛火的长桌，墨绿金丝滚边衬着他太阳一样青红色的瞳仁，灯光零落地勾勒他瘦削的颌骨，分明是傲慢的笑意。但他袖袍下掩着的左手过于疼痛了，以至于像是有血涌出腕子上的印记。无需多言，斯莱特林的纯血贵族们接纳了他，昳丽的容貌也是才华的一部分。当然，黑暗的对岸也不总是光明。

而此时的迦尔纳，尚且不知道自己还有个弟弟在格兰芬多的舞池里翩翩旋转。阿周那再一次抬起手，握住女孩纤细的手腕，黑色的丝质护腕下那个模糊的C隐隐作痛。直到失去左臂之前，他都未曾得知自己的灵魂另一头的牵系姓甚名谁。

他理应感到恐惧，为这时隔多年再次重现的回忆。

男孩跌跌撞撞地从大衣柜里摔出来，白色的头发乱糟糟地向四处支棱着，整齐的白色衬衫也被他搞得褶皱。女学生们发出各种奇怪的声音，表达她们无处安放的母爱——虽然明知是一只被卢平教授作为教学道具的幻形怪，并且被警告不应该掉以轻心，依旧有女生扶着膝盖尝试跟这个穿着吊带黑西裤的男孩打招呼。

男孩拍了拍身上的灰站起身子，跺了跺脚，黑皮鞋在木地板上敲出悦耳的声音。他抬起青金色的眸子，定定地望着被他的忽然出现吓得跌坐在地上的阿周那。

“嗨，我有一点冷，可不可以给我一杯牛奶……”男孩眨了眨眼，迟疑地说。

“……还记得咒语吗，快制服他！”卢平教授虽然不是很理解为什么格兰芬多级长会害怕这么一个分明很可爱的男孩，但他依旧没有忘记自己的教师职责所在，出声提醒坐在地上一动不动的阿周那。

“那么，请抱抱我吧……”男孩叹了口气，几步走上前来，轻轻地环住阿周那的脖子，“说真的，我很想你。”

阿周那坐在冰冷的地板上，男孩的怀抱令他的鼻腔里充斥着幻影怪身上的腐臭气息，但这怀抱依旧让他回忆起那个遥远的、有莲花与香薰的故乡。

终究是负责任的，卢平急得扯脖子喊阿周那，但看这级长无动于衷，甚至怔愣地抬起手环住男孩的后背，教授干脆举起魔杖，一句咒语在舌尖滚动。

就在这一瞬，男孩忽然笑了，尖尖的下巴搭在阿周那的肩膀上：“我知道了，你原来怕的是这个……”他牵起阿周那的手，极其轻柔又短暂地吻了他手腕上的灵魂印记。与此同时，随着一声“Ridiculous!”，男孩尖叫着被打回了原形，变成一团黑雾被关进了大衣柜，扑腾几声没了动静。

而直到卢平走近来伸出手搀扶他，他才发现自己无法回应卢平——或者说，没有左手可以让他伸出来，肩窝处不痛也不痒，它仅仅是消失了，仿佛从来没存在过。

他的左臂被幻形怪带走了，只用一个吻。

“呃……好奇怪，也许……”卢平的魔杖尖轻轻地从阿周那的肩膀上离开，“也许是幻形怪向你施的一个咒？”

阿周那摇了摇头，他尚且能够做到只用右手照顾自己的起居，但依旧需要有一对完整的胳膊，说他完全不在乎自己的左臂倒是假的。

“教授，我不明白。”

“……幻形怪会专挑你最怕的东西，”卢平用魔杖末端搔了搔头顶，“它给你留了一个咒语，当你对于失去一条胳膊……一类的事情，不再感到恐惧——咒语自然会解除。幻形怪以恐惧为生，太阳普照的地方没有青苔。”

“但我大概并不是害怕丢掉一个胳膊什么的。”阿周那对马嘶说，耸了耸空荡荡的左肩，格兰芬多袍子在左肩处被打了个结，皱巴巴地拉扯着露出阿周那胸前一片皮肤。通往公共休息室的路上，格兰芬多级长这幅样子赚足了眼球。

马嘶翻着白眼想了想，说：“没准你是爱上那个跟你跳舞的女孩了，要不幻形怪干嘛把你的左手变没了——”  
“如果你是说幻形怪觊觎我那只扶过那个女孩子的腰的手，”阿周那踉跄了一下，没有左手有点掌握不好平衡，“它干嘛不去直接跟那个女孩较劲？它是日本来的幻形怪吗，这么委婉。我没有……爱上那个女孩。”

他们的重逢，在魁地奇球场上。并不愉快，甚至很狼狈，两个有着响当当头衔的家伙在人潮攒动的球场上出尽了洋相。

迦尔纳作为普通血统的、被校长称赞为天才巫师的、圣诞节高调地加入斯莱特林的跳级生，在各个方面诠释了“天才”这两个字。

有时候不得不承认，天才与用功的普通人存在着差距。如果说大多数斯莱特林纯血贵族可以凭借家族财力与自身的一些聪慧得到高分的学期评价的话，那么迦尔纳大概全凭一双眼睛一双手。

他的课程，令人惊叹地，拿到了全满分，就连占卜学的老师，也有模有样地给了他最高分——要知道，全学校的学生在占卜课的得分都缥缈得如同水晶球里的烟雾。

就在斯莱特林们即将给迦尔纳冠以死守规矩的白痴穷巫师的名号时，他毫无波澜地在烹饪课上一手拿着菜谱一手给甜甜圈施加了漂亮的漂浮咒——去迎接他另外漂浮起来的糖霜，小蛋糕也同样，他加了一点点魔药。于是他自己高高兴兴地吃得满嘴糖霜，几个试吃的女孩男孩也为他所倾倒了。巫师的价值观里，做饭好吃的男孩依旧自带光环，做饭姿势好看的男孩基本上是等同于最高贵的纯血贵族。

烹饪课还不算高潮，在魁地奇课上他俘获了魁地奇队长的心，去做了捕球手。队长在一次雨天训练结束后，摸着湿漉漉的头发说：他眼睛的颜色跟金色飞贼很配。

明眼人都知道队长什么心思，奈何还有个灵魂印记缠在各人手腕上，另一端的人儿迟早会在槲寄生下等待。

迦尔纳只需要亮出自己蛰伏的、意味不明的灵魂印记，便足以挡开所有心思各异的搭讪者。

他戴着那条灵魂印记，在球场上徒劳地飞了一圈又一圈，也没能找到自己的伴侣。

如果对残缺的肢体的迷恋能被称为爱的话，那么迦尔纳想，他大概有些病态。

很简单，束缚一个只有右手的人——稍微推他一下，就会惊叫着摔进床去，他会像个躺在地上的乌龟，可笑地挥舞四肢。然后再随便用什么带子，几下就可以把他的右手绑在床头。

“唔……”

迦尔纳真的很想告诉阿周那，他现在额头缠着绷带迷迷糊糊的样子有多可爱。对，用了可爱这个词，只有当他这不坦诚的弟弟丢掉所有无谓的尖锐的语言时，他才像个雏鸟，简单又纯洁。

趁人之危是不对的——那本叫做《如何交到朋友》的书上有这样一句话，它忽然出现在迦尔纳脑海里。当然，概括为趁人之危也不太准确，阿周那此时正慢慢地从脑震荡的影响中恢复过来，他明显已经想起了自己和迦尔纳的名字，并且组织好的辱骂词汇即将离开他干涸的嘴唇。

于是迦尔纳堵住了他的嘴巴，虽然被咬舌头很痛，但是他发现弟弟的舌尖甜丝丝的，像香薰室里漂在水面上的莲花。

“你干什么？”阿周那皱了皱眉，昏沉的脑袋方才迟钝地感受到来自于哥哥的带着血腥味的柔软的吻，“迦尔纳？你怎么在这？”他感受到右手的禁锢，愤怒地挣扎起来，奈何他的左肩毫无助力，在迦尔纳的压制下他徒劳地扭动。

迦尔纳此时几乎被浓浓的罪恶感淹没，他好整以暇地看着身下愤怒的、残缺了半边身子的弟弟，他纤瘦但强健、好强却残缺，用力挣扎，那光裸的左肩，没了胳膊的遮挡，根根肋骨几乎要突破薄薄的皮肤——就像一条蛇。

他于是遵从内心，任由手指抚过阿周那的喉咙、乳尖、肚脐，他的裤腰——很明显地，过于低了，露出一点点耻毛，蜷曲地、零落地躺在平坦光滑的小腹上，像一些纤细的顿号，迟疑地指向胯间的隐秘。

“呵，迦尔纳……”他试着深呼吸，奈何胸腔被迦尔纳压着，“如果你照顾不好一个病人，那就走开。”阿周那不太自在地看了看透着阳光的窗子，以及床头格兰芬多的学生送给他的花与水果，但没有什么东西可以启发他，帮助他搞清楚现下的状况。

“你的胳膊怎么了？”迦尔纳仿佛下定了决心，摊开手掌盖住那尖细突出的一片肩，它们隆起又凹陷，皮肤光滑地轻轻架在骨骼间，按压下去仿佛冰凉的乳胶吮吸迦尔纳的手指。他的左肩，毋庸置疑，太过于光洁了，仿佛那里不应当也从未存在过多余的肢体。

阿周那调整了一下姿势，轻轻地说：“它不见了，只是不见了而已。也许很快会回来。”他恼怒于自己过分温柔的声音，补充了一句：“卢平教授说咒语解除了就回来了。”

迦尔纳恍惚听见了自己的脑袋高速运转的嘎吱声，他在尝试回忆起多年前他们在收养院是如何做到洗澡吃饭睡觉都在一起的，尽力使自己看上去像个好哥哥，但从一开始他就失败了——魁地奇比赛上总会有千奇百怪的意外，他仅仅是疏于打理飞行扫帚，而他的弟弟坐在观众席上，该是多少巧合串联起来，才能使一个飞行中的捕球手失去重心被扫帚摔进观众席、连人带扫帚摔在多年未见的弟弟身上。迦尔纳，很明显地，以一个无礼又狼狈的样子出场了，给他弟弟一个绝妙的见面礼：脑震荡加一块伤疤。

“喂，你……你压着我了……”阿周那略带痛苦的声音把迦尔纳的注意力拉回来，他赶忙爬起来，歉意使他有些慌乱地坐在床边，手掌规规矩矩地摆在膝盖上，然而屁股刚沾到椅子就像触电一样弹起来——把斯莱特林的领带用来玩捆绑不是个明智的选择。

最怕空气突然安静，迦尔纳组织了许多语言，然而一个字都没能吐出来。阿周那笑了笑，几乎可以称得上是善解人意地说：“我猜你相比于芒果，会更爱吃一些草莓？”说着，拆开一个铁盒子，里面躺着一些巧克力草莓，他把盒子放在床上，放进自己嘴里一颗，再递给迦尔纳一颗——完成这些动作全都用他的右手，五根手指已经有三根被纸张或者魔药弄伤了。他嚼着巧克力草莓，嘴巴里食物的碎裂让他的脑袋又开始痛。

迦尔纳咽掉嘴里最后一点巧克力，满足地舔了下嘴角说：“我能帮你做点什么？”“做什么？”“那个咒语。”“喔，实话说，你大概什么也做不了。”

阿周那为自己的有问必答感到烦躁，摆了摆手说：“你快走吧。”

“为什么？我们才刚见面。”迦尔纳条件反射一样地抓住阿周那在空中挥舞的手，掌心传来的并不温暖的触感让迦尔纳皱了皱眉，“你感冒了吗？为什么手这么冰。”

“……你管我？”就在几分钟前发生的那个黏糊糊的吻似乎还堵在脑回路里，使他眼神游移，“大概需要治疗的不是我了，哥哥，你在想什么？”

他格外咬了brother这个词，不确定是否应该由自己挑起话头——去追溯那个莫名的吻，以及所有脱离轨道的行为。

“我不知道自己怎么了，”迦尔纳站起身，“对不起……再见。”他走得很快，甚至为了给风风火火地闯进病房的马嘶让道而撞上了铁质屏风架，在高耸的病房里留下刺耳的声音，以及马嘶诧异而充满敌意的目送。

“喔……太明显了，你爱上他了。”迦摩喝了口南瓜汁，挑着眉毛拨弄着自己的指甲说。

“我没有啊，”迦尔纳回头看了眼格兰芬多长桌，“可能只是很久没见而已。”

“梅林的胡子啊，你什么时候可以稍微灵敏一点。”女孩翻了翻白眼，一巴掌推开身边献殷勤的校园记者，“麻烦你稍微用你的理智而冷静的大脑好好想一想人际关系这些事情吧，有谁会在第一次见面就把人家的手绑在床头柜、黏糊糊地舌吻，还有你说的那些，呃，猥琐的妄想。喔不要矫正我，你们中间空缺的十年不是不存在。”

“那么你的意思是，我应该向他道歉？这是个好办法，他此时一定很生气……”“哇啊啊！”迦摩抓狂地昂起头，一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“你！你究竟是怎么成功长这么大的，你的情商，恕我直言，零分！”

女孩气呼呼地咬了一口鸡腿，回身从赫奇帕奇长桌拽来一个总向她献殷勤的高个子男生，使劲揉了揉他壮硕的胸肌，长长地叹了口气，肩膀放松地塌下来。

“迦尔纳，你听好，去论坛，注册个账号，然后把你的事情以及你的困扰去跟网友说吧，记得匿名，你不会希望预言家日报头版是你搞你弟。”

第318楼  
楼主怀疑人生了hahaha

第319楼  
回复246楼:其实霸道总裁人设放在日常生活中看起来会很奇怪……

第320楼  
回复319楼：何止奇怪，谁小学没有过一个中二前桌，请问谁又能忍得住不揍他

第321楼  
我是老实人，我说句实在话：楼主，你就遵从你的心

第322楼  
蜡烛头：嗯，谢谢大家的帮助，我会努力学习的

第323楼  
hahaha，楼主现在给我的感觉就是个理工钢铁直男，你在哪个院，我有个好朋友说他想认识你一下

第324楼  
出现了，无中生友怪！我也有个朋友其实:)

第325楼  
楼主头像灰了……

第326楼  
散了吧

周末，霍格沃茨无论教师还是学生，都会带上一些钱和一副空空的肚皮，到霍格莫德去，用黄油啤酒和有些情色意味的笑话填满被课业搞得迟钝的脑袋。

阿周那自然不会空守在校园内，即使他的左臂不大方便，但并不影响他踩着深及膝盖的雪，深一脚浅一脚地走进猪头酒吧，在一处角落早就有几个格兰芬多生在喝黄油啤酒了，桌子上散落着一些零碎的玩意——圣诞节前后，青年们的心格外活跃，竭尽脑汁地浪漫。

“嘿，级长，”马嘶揶揄地锤了一下阿周那的肩，“脑袋还晕吗？”

阿周那谁也没理，在人们惊异的目光下径直喝空了一瓶黄油啤酒，“砰”地一声把空瓶子放在桌面上，抹了把嘴角说：“不晕了，你们继续，再见。”

俗话说，酒壮怂人胆。无人的雪地里，隐隐约约露出一条青石板路，通向禁林深处。阿周那瞥了一眼自己空缺的半边身体，好在兜里的魔杖像雏鸟一样持续地散发着热量，并且随着他的行走越来越烫——这说明他走对了方向。他眯了眯眼，能看清了，森林边的一处空地上，一个人影站起来向他挥了挥手。

“倒挂金钟！”

“通通石化！”

“门牙赛大棒！”

“昏昏倒地！”

“喂，我以为我们可以来一个温暖的兄弟重逢？”

“滚蛋！谁跟你温暖！”

阿周那放下魔杖，接连吐出咒语叫他有点头晕，酒劲让他额外地多了不属于他的勇气与蛮横。迦尔纳也不恼，同样放下魔杖，等待对方的下文。

那人却径直走过来，跌跌撞撞地，脸颊泛着潮红，嘴巴却不停歇：“你个混蛋，迦尔纳……知不知道那天你摔进观众席让我有多丢脸……”

迦尔纳赶忙迎上去搀扶住这个醉鬼，没想到碰到那人左肩的一瞬间，阿周那大叫着推开了他，紧随着更加激烈的谴责：“你还亲我……！对，没错，就是你迦尔纳，我记住你了，你绑我右手，还摸我，摸我肚子，妈的……”

迦尔纳自认受过训练，除非特别好笑，他是不会笑的。

“不生气，不生气……”他把阿周那安顿在一个长凳上，四周施了保暖咒，因而这醉鬼级长脸蛋红彤彤的，刚见面时那锐气全没了，化作磕磕绊绊的嘟囔，概括一下就是迦尔纳讨厌。

好在青年人体质清亮得像池子里的水，搭配着迦尔纳四处寻来的解酒药，不一会阿周那就恢复了清明。于是当迦尔纳举着两杯咖啡寻回来时，看到的就是百无聊赖地用脚尖在雪地上踩印子的弟弟。

见他回来，阿周那眨巴了几下眼睛，记忆才接上趟。迦尔纳把咖啡塞在他手里，顺带响亮地亲了他一下。阿周那对这些事情全无概念，只从在霍格沃茨的生活里知道发出这声音通常是要避开的——

“你又这样，别人看了多害臊！”

迦尔纳一想也是，自己大可以选别的方法，于是他摆摆手说：“好，那我换别的法子。”

阿周那喝了口咖啡，惬意地往围巾里缩了缩。

“你找我，到底是要做什么？”

“我们有多久没见了，五年？八年？”

“十年。”阿周那低垂着眼皮说。

“喔，十年了啊……好长时间。”

“是啊，这么久了，”阿周那轻轻地说，“你就一次都没想过找我？”

“我过得不好，就觉得也许你也吃不饱，我再去，你不就没饭吃……”

“……烫。”阿周那把手里握着的杯子举到迦尔纳面前，兄长自然而然地接过杯子放在凳子上，转回身来把弟弟通红的指头握进掌心里揉搓。

“你知道什么是爱，什么是喜欢吗？”迦尔纳决定抛出在论坛里学到的话题。

“知道。”阿周那立刻说，“大概就是，看到那个人的眼睛，会心跳很快，希望这双眼睛只看自己；会想要拉她的手，这类的吧。”他学了在休息室听到的交谈，心里完全是当作答试卷，来回答迦尔纳的问题。

“那，如果我说我喜欢你呢？”

“啊？”

“我说，我喜欢你。”

“……那怎么办？”阿周那不太自在地调整了一下姿势。

“还能怎么办，你要喜欢我才可以。”

“喔，好吧，给我一点时间。”阿周那翻了个白眼，“你骑着扫帚撞我的事可还没完。”

迦尔纳直觉弟弟的回答不是他想的那么回事，但他其实也只是按着身边好友和网友的指引一句句来。

“行，那你快点。”

“哦好。”

对话慢下来，窸窸窣窣的声音被雪地吸收得干净。路过的霍格沃茨学生看到这两个紧紧依偎的人影，只当是小情侣圣诞幽会，不约而同都放轻了脚步。

手指在交谈间慢慢地交缠在一起，指腹亲昵地嵌在对方的指缝间，缱绻地拉扯着不远不近的距离，细微的震悚仿佛从掌心一直传到整个身体，迦尔纳活动了一下僵直并且有些酸软的腿——他们幼时肢体接触可不曾叫他如此难以承受，阿周那干燥冰冷的手指的一丁点颤动都像是在他心窝里搔弄。

他从长凳上腾地站起来，不顾阿周那诧异的询问，直接拉着他一路走进禁林的一处空地，按着他的肩膀坐在倾倒了的一截枯木上。

“怎么了哥哥？想来一场紧张刺激的咒语对战吗？”

“不是，你别误会，”迦尔纳变魔术似的从衣袋里掏出一个玻璃瓶，“这个给你。”

“这什么？”阿周那接过瓶子，里面放着一支雏菊和一支薰衣草，甚至还有一只小得不能更小、扑腾着吸取花粉的蝴蝶，冰蓝色的翅膀反射着银色的光。

“我从温室带来的，蝴蝶是我加了变小咒，”迦尔纳敲了敲瓶塞，“打开看看？”

阿周那扒掉瓶塞，蝴蝶立刻飞出来，它离开玻璃瓶的瞬间变回了原状，然而又有些不同：它冰蓝色的翅膀其实是冰霜的颜色，随着它暴露在日光下，冰霜一片片地脱落，在它飞过的空气里留下彗星尾羽一样的痕迹，而它的翅膀，一点点露出原本的颜色——那是薄暮的紫与深夜冰河反射的海底。

他不禁看得呆了，怔怔地望着蝴蝶扑闪着巴掌大的翅膀，盘旋着向树冠飞去。

“……喜欢吗？”迦尔纳轻轻地说。

“嗯，很美。”阿周那看了看自己的左肩，忽然向往那只蝴蝶。他拿出瓶子里的雏菊和薰衣草，它们的花瓣沉甸甸的，仿佛才刚从春日的阳光下沐浴。

他放在鼻子下闻了闻，混合的清冽的香气像此时迦尔纳印在他脸上的轻柔的吻。阿周那伸手撩起迦尔纳银白色的柔软的头发，把花枝别在了他的耳朵上，又离远了仔细瞅了瞅哥哥的傻样，不禁噗嗤一声笑了。

林间又一阵北风吹过，呼啦啦吹落树梢的积雪，也带走了迦尔纳鬓角的花。

“可惜。”迦尔纳站在空地上，仰起头看了看随风飘散的花瓣，神情里却全无怜惜。

“说不出口的爱，嗯？”阿周那轻轻地说。

“你说什么？”

“Nothing.”

他走上前去，走近站在雪地里的迦尔纳，轻轻地亲吻了他透白如琉璃的嘴唇。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 点击看兄弟kiss  
仅仅是亲亲而已，还有抱抱  
没有插入，不知道写没写清楚

“不要再这样盯着我了，”阿周那忍无可忍地说，“我……”

“你怎么了？”迦尔纳丝毫不觉得在人来人往的图书馆支着下巴含情脉脉地看自己弟弟认真读书的样子有什么不妥。

“不舒服。”阿周那摇了摇头，本能让他没有说出自己明明坐在椅子上却酸软的腿与按在书上的汗湿的手心，而这些全都归功于迦尔纳专注的、炙热的眼光。

“喔，要不要回休息室，”迦尔纳顺势说，“斯莱特林的？”

“喂，好奇怪啊。”  
“有什么奇怪的。”  
“我……这辈子，都没有这样走路！”  
“忍一忍吧，你不想让人看见格兰芬多级长进斯莱特林休息室的。”

长袍的阴影下，阿周那瘪着嘴又往兄长的怀里挤了挤，两条腿紧紧地夹着迦尔纳的腰。他不愿承认自己的疲惫，但是肌肉的酸软让他难以启齿。

长袍外，迦尔纳面色如常地行走，胳膊自如地摆动——任谁都看不出他俩绝妙的伪装，本就细瘦的四肢在霍格沃茨长袍的衬托下显得更加脆弱纤长，因此即使迦尔纳在怀里再藏一个跟他差不多身高的人，从旁人的角度看去也只会觉得他最近增肌了。

只五分钟的脚程，在阿周那看来像是一个世纪那么久，在他得到暗示，静悄悄地从迦尔纳的长袍下爬到宿舍床上后，他长长地出了一口气，几乎没有更多力气去跟迦尔纳斗嘴。

迦尔纳体贴地为弟弟展平了床单，四周小心地施了隔音咒和忽略咒，然后他也脱掉长袍，露出薄薄的贴身衣物，倚在床栏杆边叹了口气。

“怎么了？”阿周那说，惊异于自己沙哑的嗓音，他弥补地咳嗽了一声。

迦尔纳摇了摇头，一屁股坐在床上，拿了本厚厚的魔药学，又往后蹭了蹭靠在墙根下，展开书搁在腿上看，便不再说话。

阿周那伸了个懒腰，恍然间他仿佛又回到了那个收养院。午夜的惊雷让他抽泣着缩进被子里，连厕所也不敢去。这时候总会从外面探进来一只温暖的手，与他十指相扣。他安定地不再啜泣，于是轻轻地掀开被子，悄悄地伏在迦尔纳耳边说：“我想尿尿……”长兄总是令他安心，迦尔纳会点点头，悄悄地下床，然后背对着他蹲下来。胞弟轻飘飘地趴在了他背上之后，他会环住弟弟纤瘦的大腿，垫着脚尖，躲开酣睡的护工，推开厕所门，把胞弟放在地上之后他会去门口守着，但站在弟弟能看见的位置，保证在下一次闪电照亮楼道时，弟弟可以一眼就看见他。

“地好脏啊，”阿周那瘪着嘴抬起一只脚，“怎么睡觉。”虽然他们自小就在收养院，吃不饱穿不暖，但迦尔纳依旧给弟弟养出一身洁癖，这时候他会安抚地捏捏弟弟的手，再把他背到背上，走回休息室，让他坐在床边，给他一块破破烂烂的小布片，看着他擦干净自己的脚之后，一起钻回被窝，笑嘻嘻地用嘴型互道晚安后沉沉睡去。

阿周那往被子里蜷缩得深了些，惬意地叹了口气，慢慢地睡意淹没头顶。

忽然寝室门打开了，一个斯莱特林学生径直走进来，甚至阿周那能感受到他衣角带起的风。而只见这人拿走自己桌子上的标本瓶，又一阵风似的出去，这期间看都没看迦尔纳的床铺一眼。证明了忽略咒和静音咒的效果，两人对视一眼不约而同送了一口气。

“我们来做些别的？”

阿周那闻言抬起头，直撞进迦尔纳的目光里。赤橘混着嫣红的薄暮让他眼睛里仿佛盛着蜜酒，悠悠地徜徉，盛不住了就泪似的淌下来，在眼角染一片桃花似的红。

阿周那点了点头，被蛊惑似的低哑地嗯了一声。

“那，来，坐这儿。”迦尔纳抬胳膊脱掉最后一件上衣，屈起腿示意他坐过来。于是阿周那顺从地膝行过去，半截却失了平衡，直摔进兄长的怀里。

丢了一条胳膊反而使他剩下的躯体格外敏感，迦尔纳的体温从小时候就要高一些，现在他大腿敞着，像小孩把尿一样坐在迦尔纳的腿上，最敏感的皮肤熨烫着，阿周那不禁急切地吸了一口气。

迦尔纳体谅地为他脱掉衣服，慢慢地亲他，下巴，脖子，耳后，每一次亲吻都仿佛一簇燃在冰上的火苗，吱吱地留下黏糊糊的印记。在愈发急切细密的亲吻下，阿周那阖着眼伸展身体，即使亲吻盘桓在他的左肩，即使他的胸口被舔吻得肿胀，他舒服得像是晒太阳的猫，毫不抗拒地被脱掉裤子。

他们像两个乍跑到天光下的在地牢里住了十年八年的囚犯，每一缕光都像是在冒犯他们被鼠虫啃坏了的指甲、长久不见光而发灰发白的透明眼珠。好不容易直起腰来走路，却被对方的面容迷得顾不上擦拭自己，小心翼翼地亲啊抱啊的，探索所有未能在阴暗地牢里见识的东西——一面恨自己没能早点见到近在咫尺的美丽饱满的躯体。

他睁开眼睛，见迦尔纳低垂着眼只顾亲他的嘴，不耐烦地推开他说：“这有什么？”迦尔纳却看也不看他一眼，只捉着他的舌头吸吮，咕叽咕叽的声音让他后知后觉地开始羞耻，他不禁软软地抬起胳膊环着迦尔纳的脖子，兄长体贴地搂住他无处借力的左肩。他甚至无师自通地在接吻时换气，摇摆腰肢磨蹭性器。

阿周那推开兄长，微微地喘气。迦尔纳抬起眼睛笑着看他，问：“做什么？”

他什么也没说，抬起手几下揉乱了迦尔纳的头发。他定定地看了兄长几眼，仰起头笑，笑到没力气躺在床上也只是笑，咧开嘴，胸脯起伏着喘息。迦尔纳倾身过去，他们黏腻的小腹贴在一起，两人不约而同地为温吞的快感叹了口气，阿周那抬起腿环住迦尔纳的腰，咬他的嘴角，脚趾一下一下地磨他的腰窝。

“啊……”好久没有这样一夜无梦了，阿周那想。身上还残留些醉酒似的晕眩，但和着斯莱特林寝室里的幽静的熏香，让他忍不住想翻个身再去睡。

“你还记得你的灵魂印记吗？”迦尔纳举着左手，若有所思地摸着皮肤上的字母问他。

“呃……忘了，”阿周那仔细回忆了一下，略带歉疚地发现自己毫不在乎上帝送给他的印记，“大概是谁的名字吧，我跟你一样也只显现了一个首字母。”

“A……Arjuna？会是你吗，”迦尔纳放下胳膊，转过头来问他，“我希望是你。”

“不知道……这世上首字母A的名字太多了。”

“只是个灵魂印记而已，它左右不了我。”

阿周那翻了个身，腿习惯性地搭在迦尔纳的腰上：“我做过一个梦。”这句话令人惊异地脱离他大脑的控制溜出来。

“梦见什么了？”

他发觉自己不应该讲。

他甚至不愿再去回忆。

那是多么荒谬的梦境。墨绿色的破烂的床铺，还有粗制滥造的雕花彩窗。阴暗的月夜，身边的沉沉呼吸声让他安心。而清晨，天光大亮，他看到自己的手扼在长兄的脖子上，他苍白的脸庞一副难以置信的冰结表情，血液从七窍溜出来，在床单上化作深棕色的蛆虫。

他尖叫着跳起来，手上残留的粘稠血液在无声地控诉他。他抓自己的眼皮，扯脖子上薄薄的皮肤，露出一根根的血管筋脉，痛得大叫——这都没法再叫醒他的哥哥了，他那么爱他，亲密到生出厌烦。好了，这下他再也回不来了，薄薄的几乎透明的眼皮上盘桓的青色血管已经僵硬，那饱满的、偶尔吐出刻薄话语的嘴唇，再也不会在雷雨交加的深夜给他一个安静的吻。

原来梦里也会流泪，阿周那想，他甚至分不清印在格兰芬多红色枕巾上的眼泪是梦境与现实的联系还是他的生理反应。

“梦见什么了？”

他睁开眼，没有错过迦尔纳脸上细微的表情。兄长一如昨日叹了口气，俯身细密地亲吻他的鼻尖、唇角，手掌一下一下地抚摸他赤裸的身体。细腻的快感如同眼角酸涩的泪痕，一点点荡开，阿周那细细地喘着气抬起腿，用了些力气夹他的腰，仿佛这样就可以挽回那个消逝的梦境里透明如琉璃的人。

幻形怪变得真像，连西装吊带都一样，念头忽然拨开迷雾一样的快感出现在他脑海里。他不知道为什么忽然想起这件事，他需要找到自己的恐惧所在，但他失败的次数太多了以至于他几乎放弃。冬日里的旅者在脚下厚厚的冰层中发现一闪而过的肥厚的黑色脊背，饥饿到极点，明知希望近在咫尺，却因为害怕自己的失误而踌躇不前。

如果说霍格沃茨给情侣排个名，大概迦尔纳会带着阿周那一起荣登榜首——马嘶有一天在餐桌上挥舞着油渍麻花的叉子说。斯莱特林桌的迦摩虽然对于马嘶不太干净的嘴角不敢苟同，但是她依旧皱着眉点了点头。

如果说在人来人往的楼道里迎面相遇的两人抛下同伴接吻不算什么的话，亲眼看到斯莱特林巫师从阿周那红色的袍子底下爬出来就相当刺激了。

然而马嘶摇了摇头，喝了口南瓜汁润喉之后说：“我问阿周那来着，他们，”他拇指食指圈起来做了个下流的手势，“他们没有这个过。”

同桌几个格兰芬多脸上兴奋的表情凝固了，当他们着看当事人面无表情地端着餐盘坐在马嘶身边，一脸置身事外地说：“你们干什么呢？”迦尔纳把几个格兰芬多挨个看过去，他们一眼就看出来迦尔纳可跟他弟不一样，他什么都懂，小孩该懂的懂，这个年纪该懂的他也懂。

几个人面不改色地埋头吃苹果派，马嘶慢慢地放下手站起来，意图逃窜，然而身后传来的声音让他几乎像一只炸毛的猫：“您也许需要一个……伴侣。”斯莱特林一甩袍子施施然走了，留下凝固的格兰芬多长桌以及一位毫无自知的级长。

期末考试对于大多数学生来讲，都是要脱一层皮才能过去的关卡，放假回到家才算是开始恢复HP条，阿周那和迦尔纳自然不会例外。

“啊，我正在死亡……”  
“我也……”

“怪味豆，……”  
“给我一盒谢谢。”

迦尔纳几下拆开盒子，蛤蟆呱呱冲他们叫了几声跑到不知道哪里去。“张嘴。”阿周那顺从地张开嘴巴，粉色的舌尖过于多地裸露在空气里，迦尔纳夹着糖的手指也过多地伸进他的嘴巴里。

青苹果混着香菜的味儿让阿周那难受得不知道该躺着还是站着好，或者他干脆撞破玻璃跳车——迦尔纳也不好受，他抓着额头说是辣香蕉芒果味。

一颗糖像强势的扫帚把两人的疲惫一扫而空，他们各自灌了一杯气泡水才缓过气，在密闭的车厢里对视一眼大笑。

笑着笑着，手指从各自的气泡水上离开缠在一起，缱绻地粘稠地亲吻。

“关灯……”

从身体缝隙里，迦尔纳抽出魔杖吸走了车厢顶的灯光。

“来。”他坐进长凳，月夜的光淋漓地撒在他的腿上。

阿周那走过去，一面脱掉长袍，露出修身的衣服，脚步轻得像只猫。猫儿甩着尾巴跳上迦尔纳的膝盖，粉色的舌尖隐隐地在唇齿间舔舐，蛊惑着迦尔纳过去一同分享呼吸。

皮肤有时候做了敏感带，它是游走的，随着恋人纤细的指头，或者是一个吻。迦尔纳忽然收紧了怀抱，带得阿周那惊呼一声。但他的本意是想缩起身子，弟弟细瘦的身体像一只蝴蝶在他的怀里飞扑，小腹抽搐着告诉他一件新鲜的罪恶。

但阿周那，无自觉地，亲吻枝头鲜红的苹果。他敞开衣服，像小时候一起洗澡一样，乳头来回地蹭。

黑夜里，一切都只现出模糊的剪影。而在对方的身体上，如果剪影会有温度，那么会是柔软干燥的嘴唇，或者是略微汗湿的脖颈。喘息也只剩下呼吸声，连呻吟都被一丝一毫地吞没。

迦尔纳感到遗憾，站在大亮的车厢里，为他没能看到弟弟沉溺的神色。而他们即将分别，各自去往寄养家庭，去过自己各自不同的贫穷与劳累。

他的行李少，一个包和一个箱子而已，小得一只手就提得起。他很快地走出车厢，下了列车，在月台上又往回走了一段。外面下起雨，打在旅人身上，打湿了列车。

阿周那意识到哥哥的不辞，正四下找，忽然在身边的窗下听到细微的除了雨声外的敲打。他回过身来。

他慢慢地走近去，与月台上的人像镜子两端的人。暗夜里的人淋着雨，眼睛却灼灼地像是桃花里的星辰。

迦尔纳慢慢地亲吻冰冷的车窗，来自光芒的彼岸的吻灼热得几乎融化玻璃。


End file.
